Under the Blossoms
by Angelic Pink
Summary: Two complete opposites are drawn together after they are sent to defend Hefei. GNxDQ Formerly Blossoming
1. Calm after the Battle

**Friend or Foe**

The Calm after the Battle

"Da Qiao? Da Qiao?" A young voice called out through the final of the screams and yells. A battle had just rage through-out He Fei and Wu were called forward in the defence. The sky had turned blood red, similar to the colour of the ground. Bodies covered the once emerald green grass and blood travelled in to the flooded farmlands. The thick black clouds had dispersed, ridding the rain along with it.

A young girl was shivering slightly, after being drenched with the rain from earlier. She looked around and saw her sister, Xiao Qiao running toward her. Blood was splattered across her clothes and she seemed closed to tears.

"I thought you were…You didn't reply…!"

Da Qiao smiled weakly and embraced her sister. "It's okay. I'm fine…" She said, though there was a deep gash in her arm from where one of the Lieutenant Generals had ambushed her. Blood was still shining on her clothes as she searched for the other members of Wu. The Sun, which had only just burst through the clouds, was setting, casting an even deeper red across the horizon.

A man covered in tattoos was walking stiffly towards them. He was the one who had saved Da from the ambush. She hurried towards him noticing, even from a distance, that he was hurt.

"You're hurt!" She said almost immediately, whilst Xiao Qiao whimpered beside her, glancing everywhere for a sign of some others.

Gan Ning gave a little laugh.  
"I'll…Be…Fine…" He said, taking short intakes of breath between every word.

Da shook her dark head.  
"You're not!" She said, holding his arm as he collapsed beside her. He muttered something but Da Qiao shoved it aside. "We need help. Now!" She said, glancing up at her sister.

Xiao Qiao nodded and took off to get some help at a sprint, her turquoise fans flying along at her sides. Gan Ning glanced up in to her pale but pretty face.

"Thank you…For saving me. I must repay you. I will not leave you." She exasperated.

Gan Ning smiled weakly, and with her help, managed to get to his feet.

"You don't repay…Pirates." Ning said quietly in her ear. She looked at him and their eyes met. Something strange happened to her navel as they did. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out…She was speechless. Then, the moment passed. She looked forward and saw a dark shadowy figure approaching them on the back of a horse.

Da Qiao sighed with relief and looked up at the helping hand. Taishi Ci looked down upon them, surveying the damaged body of Gan Ning.

"Here." He said, holding out a muscular arm.

She pushed him towards Ci and gave him his body, placing him on the back of the horse carefully.  
"You should go back to the barracks…It will be nightfall soon." He said, glancing at the horizon once again. Da Qiao nodded to know that she understood and he rode off. Xiao Qiao was walking behind Ci and she was gasping for breath.

"Xiao, we need to get back to camp. We do not know how many of the enemies survived…Come." She said, holding her sisters arm and dragging her forward.

They arrived 30 minutes later. Rain had started to fall once again and they were grateful that they could enter the General's Tent, where it would at least be dry. Many faces turned to look at them when they entered. Gan Ning looked a little better. He had many bandaged wrapped round him, making him look similar to a Mummy. Taishi Ci and Zhou Tai were quickly discussing in the corner and had stopped abruptly to see who had entered and Lu Xun, the lead Strategist of the battle, walked quickly forward.

"Are you hurt?" He said, surveying them both, holding bandages and some herbs.

They both shook their heads.

"We just wanted to know that we are both safe…unhurt." Da said clearly. She turned back around and headed for her own tent. There were murmurs and chattering but she ignored it. That was until she was stopped from going inside by a tattooed arm.

"I just wanted to say…" Gan Ning started, "That I am grateful that you helped me." He said. Da Qiao turned to face him, too look into those dark handsome eyes. Once again, the same butterfly feeling erupted through-out her stomach. They both smiled and Da Qiao nodded.

"Not as much…as I am." She said calmly, looking down at the grass to stop the strange feeling. "I…You saved my life. I could have died in that ambush, yet you risked your life to say my own? Why would you take that risk?" She said quietly, not wanting to see the reaction playing on his face.

Ning cleared his throat.

"Because…" He began, but he could not find the rest of his words.

Da Qiao stared up at him, she saw him struggling to find his words and she sighed.  
"I do not know why you would risk your own life to save mine. But I appreciate it all the same…I must rest. I do believe we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Rest well Gan Ning." She said, moving aside and walking by him.

"Because I love you!" He spluttered, his words seemed crystal clear however.

Da Qiao stopped walking and turned to face him. Her cheeks, though not visible in the darkness, had turned scarlet. Gan Ning stepped closer to her but she didn't or couldn't seem to move away.

"I couldn't leave you Da. I…" Ning started but was cut off by Xiao loud yells.

"Da? Da? There you are. Why did you go off?" She looked from Ning to Da.

Da Qiao turned to face the tent.  
"I was tired. We had a long day Xiao. Gan Ning was here to thank me for staying with him when he was injured." She explained quickly.

Ning nodded and started to walk away. Inside Da's mind she wanted to run after him, to stop and talk to him. But she just watched him go whilst Xiao's curious face leapt in front of her.

"Come Xiao. We need sleep." She said heavily, entering her tent finally.


	2. Memories

Memories

Da Qiao woke early next morning, to the sounds of birds chirruping in the trees and the Sun shining brightly down upon their hundreds of tents. She rubbed her eyes and the memory of what occurred the previous night floated through her mind. She shook her head and stood up. Her sister stirred beside her, but they still had awhile until they would have to start their long journey to Jian Ye. Of course Lu Xun, Zhou Tai and Taishi Ci were to stay and fend of anymore enemies that were left alive.

Da stood outside the tent and breathed deeply inwards. The cool September air filled her lungs. It was the falling season and the leaves from the trees had started to flutter down beside her. She looked upwards. The sky was a pale blue, not a single cloud was to be seen. She smiled and started to walk forward. It seemed oddly quiet after the racket from the battle yesterday. Something moved beside her, and since she was unharmed it would be impossible to attack, it would be foolish.

"Who's there?" She said loudly, looking around.

A shadowy figure was approaching, holding a long scimitar, which shone from the Sun's intense rays. A slight jingle of bells sounded from the figure's hips as it took each step.

"Hey, Da. It's just me, Gan Ning." He replied, coming in to focus.

Da Qiao smiled a little and turned back to start walking again.

"Look. About last night, I didn't mean to trip you or anything; I was just giving you the answer to your question." Gan Ning said looking nervously at her.

Da Qiao stopped and turned to face him once again. Her pale cheeks had gone a little pink once again. Gan Ning was scratching the back of his head. Da Qiao opened her mouth to speak but found herself lost for words once again. Her husband, Sun Ce, had died only six months earlier, she couldn't do this to his memory. She felt tears forming in her eyes; she didn't want to appear weak in front of a Pirate. She turned around and faced one of the Blossom Trees. She heard Ning's footsteps getting heavier as they approached her.

"Da…Da…Are you okay?" He asked, a note of anxiety quivering in his voice.

She was doing her utmost best to keep the tears back, but she felt them drop from her dark eyes.

"Da! You're crying…!"

Gan Ning grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, one after the other. The memory of Sun Ce had shaken her. She missed him so much, and still she loved him with all her heart. Xiao Qiao, her sister, had been the same. She had lost Zhou Yu a year from now; she still heard her crying at night in her room, crying his name.

Gan Ning seemed to of understood. He dropped down his scimitar and turned to face her.

"You don't have to worry. I…Wanted to tell you what I felt for you Da. You don't have to do anything about it, I swear. I realize…Sun Ce…Great man…" Gan Ning stuttered, looking around.  
Da Qiao continued to cry, Sun Ce's face came flashing into her mind, his last moments, his last words. She felt as though her world was coming to and end the day he died, and yet Gan Ning stuck by her, made sure she got through the terrible ordeal. He was the one who had saved her life on numerous occasions that she ended up loosing count. He was the one who stopped her harming herself after his death, and she felt rejecting him was like rejecting help.

She looked up at him. Her eyes red and her cheeks paler than usual. She took a deep steadying breath and wiped her eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry…" She whispered, hiccoughing. Gan Ning shook his head but she stopped him from speaking since she had not yet finished.

"I…Didn't want to appear…Weak…" She continued, "But…I couldn't help it…It…Was…Awful." She said, sniffing and stuttering every now and again. Gan Ning nodded and picked up his scimitar again.

"It's okay. Honestly." He sighed. "Come. The horses are ready…"

He walked alongside with her to the stables where hundreds of horses were tethered. Xiao Qiao was already there. She was talking to some of her troops and when Da came into view she ran towards her.

"I was wondering where you got to!" She said, in her usual happy self. When she noticed that Da had been crying, however, she toned down. She glared at Gan Ning.

"What did you do? Why did you make her cry?" She said, immediately suggesting that it was Ning who had made her cry. Gan Ning opened his mouth to speak but Da Qiao was the one who spoke.

"He was not the one who did it." She said loud and clearly. "It was…A memory." She said sadly, looking at her sister who too understood straight away.

Taishi Ci approached them with three gleaming white horses.

"Here. Lady Da, Lady Xiao and Gan Ning. You are to arrive at Jian Ye quickly. Reinforcements will be arriving if you take longer then expected. Have a safe journey."

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao nodded and mounted their horses. Gan Ning muttered something to Ci, who nodded before Ning mounted his own horse.

"Ready?" He said loudly, turning to face the troops who had gotten onto horses themselves.

"Ready!" They shouted back.

Then the long journey to Jian Ye begun.


	3. Journey To Jian Ye

Journeying

Da Qiao slowed down to a trot and looked around the surroundings. Thick dense trees covered them like a thick blanket. It was swelteringly hot and muggy. Da Qiao was fanning herself with her left hand but it didn't seem to be doing anything. She was becoming drowsy as they continued on. Gan Ning and Xiao Qiao were travelling by the side of her, and masses of troops behind them. A cool breeze passed through the trees and it seemed to bring Da out of her trance. She looked around and then heard something.

A soft melody was playing. Each note was played as perfect as the last. Da Qiao stopped her horse and tried to look for the culprit of this beautiful sound. Xiao Qiao and Gan Ning stopped too, looking curiously at her.

"Da? What's wrong?" Gan Ning asked, pulling his scimitar out.

Da Qiao flapped her arm at him and he lowered it. Xiao Qiao looked around as she too heard the melody lingering around them.

"Who's that?" She asked as it became louder.

"Quickly, they are coming this way!" Gan Ning said, making his horse enter the dense trees. Da, Xiao and the troops followed.

A woman passed by. She had long smooth shining black hair and a thin build. She was playing what looked like a golden and purple flute. A male was standing a little behind her, listening to her play.

"You play wonderfully well, Lady Zhen." The male said, a smile flittering across his face

Da Qiao watched as Zhen returned the smile and sat on to a large rock and began to play again. Gan Ning raised his scimitar again but Da gave him a warning look. They were both alone, wondering in to the trees…What were they playing at?

"Lord Cao Pi…" Zhen Ji began; she had stopped playing and had abandoned her flute so it was by her side. "Why did you bring me out here?" She asked calmly.

Another smile played on Pi's face and he walked across the opening toward her.

"My Lady…I wanted to ask…If you would take my hand in marriage." He asked, holding her right hand in both of his.

Zhen's face turned to complete happiness. She flicked back her dark curtain of hair, and smiled graciously. Da Qiao looked at Gan Ning, who looked a little eager to go out and fight. They caught each others gaze, which refrained him from revealing his position.

"Why, of course!" Zhen Ji's voice filtered through the trees and they all turned back to look at them.

They were now embracing each other, Cao Pi kissed her delicately.

"We must head back; our horses are around here somewhere…" Pi said, glancing around, he made a small whistling noise. Gan Ning's horse suddenly rode out from the trees, revealing not only the horse, but Gan Ning too. There was a moment of shocked silence, where Zhen Ji stared at the Pirate and the horse, and Cao Pi, who was speechless, quickly drew his sword.

Da Qiao signalled to her sister to reveal themselves and they quickly rode out, along with their troops.

"Lower your sword you brute!" Da Qiao yelled, Cao Pi, amazed by the sudden appearance of so many warriors, lowered his sword and moved in front of Zhen Ji.

Da Qiao stared at them, whilst Gan Ning held his scimitar firmly. Zhen Ji peered over Cao Pi's shoulder and Xiao Qiao was glaring back at her.

"Well?" Gan Ning said gruffly, looking at Da Qiao, who was taken aback at being the one in charge.

Da Qiao continued staring at them. Moments passed and Da Qiao opened her mouth to speak.

"They may pass," She began, loudly and clearly. "But…If we cross paths again, may it be on the battlefield or your stupidity of coming out alone…Then you shall not be so lucky."

Da Qiao trotted by them, Gan Ning, reluctantly moved alongside her and Xiao Qiao took an extremely long while to move, as she continued glaring at Zhen Ji. Finally, a large group of soldiers persuaded her to continue moving. Zhen Ji and Cao Pi quickly moved in the opposite direction to them


	4. Returning Home

**Chapter Four - Returning Home**

The journey to Jian Ye from He Fei was a long one. It had taken them several days to arrive at the Wu capital, but when the barracks finally came into view, Xiao Qiao let out a squeal of relief, which made Da Qiao look up. She had been dedicating her thoughts to Sun Ce, she couldn't stop thinking about him ever since the Battle at He Fei and it was tough being here without him by her side, but Gan Ning seemed to take the pain away…

They arrived at the towering gates which were slowly opening, Da Qiao looked behind her where Gan Ning was following their soldiers slow approach, they seemed to of perked up now that they were finally at the capital, however. Gan Ning waved the hand that wasn't gripped on to the reigns at Da Qiao and smiled; Da Qiao returned the favour and followed her sister inside the gates.

The Capital seemed more elegant and beautiful than she could first picture. The grass was a very luscious green and seemed to shimmer in the golden sunlight radiating from the cloudless sky, blossom trees stood high and tall in the distance, their petals blowing and swirling down on to the grass or into the glittering clear lake that ran through the capital. The main building was gleaming in front of them, the Wu flag flapping gently in the warm breeze, whilst people applauded them as they rode through, crying words of encouragement as they passed.

Da Qiao smiled happily as she dismounted her horse, occasionally thanking the people and bowing her head to them. Xiao Qiao always enjoyed coming back for this, she jumped in the air and shouted thanks to everyone she passed, shaking hands with them whilst Gan Ning just nodded his head and thanked the people in a low voice.

"I'll take your horses from here M'Lady, Sir." Said one of the guard captains, bowing his head and taking the reigns from them. The three generals thanked him before making their way up the stone steps and into the Temple.

The three of them entered into the main hall, a very grand, spacious room lined with red and gold silks draped over scrubbed wooden tables, long swords encrusted with ruby jewels and portraits of the most important Wu Generals and the Sun family framed with gold. Da Qiao always admired the hall; she turned her head to the left knowing whose face she would see in the portrait. A sad smile reached her lips as she saw the face of her husband smiling back down at her. She bowed her head, biting back the tears for what felt like the third time that day. Gan Ning stopped just behind her whilst Xiao Qiao was staring at the portrait beside Sun Ce's.

"Oh. Zhou Yu." She said quietly, Xiao couldn't help it as the tears began to stream down her face. "If you could see the Wu Empire now," She said, her throat constricting slightly. Zhou Yu's portrait was seemingly looking up into the reddish coloured skies. Da put an arm around her sobbing sister.

"Sister," Da Qiao said softly in her ear, still fighting back her own tears. "He can see us; he is looking down at us from the heavens just like Lord Sun Jian and Lord Sun Ce." She said consolingly, patting her sister's head.

"But now, we need to go see Lord Sun Quan. He's expecting us."

Gan Ning had walked away, leaving them some privacy. Instead he studied a few of the many swords lined through the hall, stopping at what seemed to be the most beautiful and expensive one. His eyes dropped, knowing who it had belonged to.

"Lord Gan Ning." Da Qiao's voice rang out; he turned round and saw that Sun Quan had joined them. Gan Ning walked over and bowed his head.

"My Lord," He said, straightening up again. Sun Quan bowed his head to Gan Ning and they walked towards the Banquet Hall.

They entered silently, this room was just as large as the Great Entrance Hall but it was lined with dark polished wooden tables, the longest one being at the front of the Hall where the Generals sat, they too were covered in red and gold silk. Chairs lined the tables and in the centre of the Generals stood a large golden throne, decorated with a tiger, the symbol of Wu. Sun Quan sat down on the throne and gestured for the others to join him at the table. There were already several Generals sat down and seemingly waiting for them to join. Zhou Tai and Huang Gai, two of the most highly valued officers in the Wu Empire, were sat on either side of Sun Quan's throne. Chen Wu, Ding Feng and Sun Shao filled up the seats beside Tai and Gai. The soldiers that Da, Xiao and Ning had been guiding to Jian Ye were sat down at the smaller tables, looking longingly at the food on the plates.

"Now, you must be hungry." He said solemnly, waving his hand out to the plates of meat buns, chicken, rice and beans. The generals had their meal quietly, occasionally talking about the battle or otherwise general issues. Da Qiao was reflecting on the battle at He Fei, Xiao Qiao thinking about Zhou Yu and their past and Gan Ning deciding whether or not to ignore the thing he had told Da Qiao when they were together at He Fei. When the meal had finally finished, Sun Quan cleared his throat.

"There is no doubt that Cao Cao and his army will not let this defeat slip by. He will be gathering up his army as we speak and we must be ready for the next attack." He said, standing up and glancing down at his generals. "He Fei is the area that is most in danger, but some of our most fierce Generals have stayed to defend the area. Naturally, we shall send reinforcements if Cao Cao does indeed attack He Fei."

There was murmur of agreement through-out the hall which was immediately cut off as Sun Quan cleared his throat again.

"Now, we should owe our thanks to the Great Generals who invaded He Fei and succeeded. May we give a round of applause to Lady Da and Lady Xiao Qiao and Lord Gan Ning!" He said, clapping himself as the room yelled and clapped with encouragement.

"And of course, let us raise our glasses to those brave officers who have remained back at He Fei. To Lord Lu Xun, Ling Tong and Taishi Ci," He roared, as golden goblets gleamed in the air, the yells increasing. "And finally! Let us drink to VICTORY!" He yelled, his goblet reaching his lips as he drained the remainder of the liquid.  
The army roared with approval and drank their wine.

Gan Ning raised his own goblet and glanced across at Da Qiao. She was smiling but she seemed very distant, she had not touched her goblet and instead resolved to simply staring at it. Gan Ning did not have time to talk to her or any further time to study her because the Generals and soldiers had been dismissed and they were all standing up to leave, now singing and yelling. Da Qiao rose from her seat and left with her sister, leaving Gan Ning feeling quite worried.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, I've been really busy what with GCSE's and everything. If you do read thanks and don't forget to review _


End file.
